


Go to sleep

by reaneri



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Living Together AU, bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri
Summary: “Hey. Go to sleep.” Izumi sleepily muttered, with her eyes barely open.“That used to be a line that my waifu here would say. Can’t believe I’m hearing this IRL.” Itaru commented and went back to his game.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Go to sleep

Itaru didn’t need the help of an alarm clock just to wake up for some additional gaming time. For him, waking up at 4 a.m. just to consume his in-game stamina is part of his routine every time there’s a mobage event that interests him enough to be in the lead.

With one of his eyes closed and the other one struggling to stay open, he stared at his screen as it flashes images of a brown-haired bubbly girl whose high energy contrasts his own.

Just when he’s about to tap the screen, an arm wrapped around his waist, and Itaru found Izumi clinging tightly to him. For a moment, his attention shifted from his phone to his director who just stopped snoring.

“Hey. Go to sleep.” Izumi sleepily muttered, with her eyes barely open.

“That used to be a line that my waifu here would say. Can’t believe I’m hearing this IRL.” Itaru commented and went back to his game. 

“Itaru-kun, I’m serious.” Izumi looked at him with a frown.

“Hmm?” In his peripheral vision, he could see her glancing at him and felt a twinge of guilt. 

Right. Waking up at this hour then going back to sleep after a few minutes had always been his routine for as long as he can remember. However, this time around, he’s not sleeping alone in a messy bed with a loud sound and music blasting from his game, and forcefully screaming at his soul to stay up for his 2D waifu. But ever since living with Izumi, he tried playing in silence, so the noise shifted to Izumi’s soft breathing sounds, sometimes snores, and occasional mutters. Who could’ve thought that he can afford to live a normie life?

“Hold on, gotta check my rank then it’s sleeping time.”

“Will that take long?” She closed her eyes and leaned closer. For a moment, Itaru felt his heart racing, not used of having her, or anyone in that case, this close.

He decided to just forget about his rank for now and put his phone down. Hopefully, he can grind in-between work and during his break time. Right now though, it looks like he has someone to tend to.

“Time to recharge my IRL stamina. Although, with you clinging like this, it feels like it’s recharging quicker than usual...” He said, more to himself, as he wrapped an arm around her too.

“Hey, stop that! I’ll make you something for breakfast and for lunch if you sleep now!” 

Itaru had to laugh as he watched her lean on his chest to hide her pout (and fail).

_Would that mean curry for two consecutive meals? Fun. Although she’d probably argue that they’re two different kinds with two different benefits._

“Yes, yes. Good night. Will you wake me up at 5?”

“Don’t you usually wake up at 7?”

“Have to use my LP.”

“Absolutely not!”

“I’m kidding~ Wake me up at 7, please.”

Although he didn’t need an alarm clock’s help to wake up for his games, he absolutely need it to wake up for work.

Maybe he could finish work early today just to bring her somewhere and spend more time with her afterwards. It’s the least thing that he can do, to make up for the fact that he woke her up just because of his gaming schedule.

Road trip? Maybe some fun activity? Something they haven’t done before.

Itaru looked at her peaceful sleeping face. 

He’d definitely have to check some places and ideas. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just craving for some ItaIzu fluff and aaaa it’s short asf but hopefully this will do... I’m writing this during ungodly hours in the morning and idk anymore. Mostly self-indulgent but hopefully I did it some justice. ;-;
> 
> I’m @reanneri on twt if you wanna nerd about ItaIzu or A3! 
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITARU!


End file.
